Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-4}{9y} - \dfrac{9}{9y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-4 - (9)}{9y}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-13}{9y}$